


When the Sun Found the Moon

by boyfriendswhoboyfriend



Series: Hey Moon, Please Forget to Fall Down [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, IT'S A FIC SET IN THE UNIVERSE, M/M, WAY UP IN SPACE, but they cannot be, harry is the moon, louis is the sun, their love is infinite and beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyfriendswhoboyfriend/pseuds/boyfriendswhoboyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the Sun and Harry is the Moon.  They can never be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Sun Found the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is literally the Moon and Louis is literally the Sun!
> 
> Just a bit of indulgent writing once more that may not make sense but it is quite beautiful. This story is mostly just for myself, because I can't get over the fact that these two heavenly bodies are literally Louis & Harry. I hope you guys enjoy, but I know this story might not be for everybody.
> 
> Love you guys! I'll be back with another fic soon :)

            "Do you think the Sun will join us for tea today?" Harry asked, waiting patiently for his cup of tea.

            Zayn scoffed at the absurdity of the question, almost offended by something so impossible.  He grabbed the tea kettle from the middle of the table and poured the tea in both of their cups instead of responding, sitting down before he could speak.  "No such thing will happen for a long time, my dear Moon.  You know it isn't possible for us to exist together when his light is our darkness.  Let him be for a while.  He'll come back."

            Harry the Moon smiled sadly at Zayn, one of the prettiest stars in the universe, and drank his tea in silence, hoping that it wouldn't drive him mad. 

            "You think he remembers me?"

            Zayn stopped mid-sip and stared at the Moon, his beauty more breathtaking than all the planets combined.  He almost wanted to laugh at the way thunderstorms fell on Earth, tragic and magnificent, not at all (or exactly like) the way the Moon wept tears of diamonds.

            "The Sun dies every day to let you breathe, Harry.  He lets you shine because he loves you.  The universe knows that." 

            A tear fell from Harry's eye and landed on Earth as a shooting star.  "But I don't know that."

 

☺☻☺

 

            It was white on the top of the human earth and the Moon was sad, sadder than he had ever been before.  The Sun hadn't shown up for tea in the longest of time and the Moon didn't know whether to keep on drinking tea or throw it all away in a shower of acid rain.  He preferred to just pout instead.

            "You alright, Moon?" Niall asked as he came in to the tea room, sitting down next to Harry at the tea table.  Niall was another star, a star so bright and cheerful the Sun had once called him his little brother.  Harry loved Niall, loved how he could still be around him without his world collapsing.  Sometimes, Harry wished the Sun hadn't been born so beautiful.

            "No," Harry answered truthfully, holding Niall's hand in his.  "The Sun hasn't joined us in forever and my heart is cold.  My soul is cold, too, can't you feel it, Niall?  I just want to hold his hand but he is the Sun and I am the Moon and we can never be."  Niall let Harry place his head of curls that ran down his back on his shoulder, his warmth radiating through Harry's cold being.

            "Harry, I love you more than Fate loves Destiny but that wouldn't even begin to describe the love that Louis has for you.  The universe would collapse if your love didn't exist.  Hang on for a little while longer.  You're too important to be sad."

            Harry let the tears flow as Niall soothed his back, humming sweet songs of lovers past and of future loves.  This time, Harry cried tears not of pure diamonds or of shooting stars but of pure and horrid human emotion, the absolute worst kind.  When an ocean had appeared beneath their feet, Zayn came in to join them for tea.

            "My dearest friends, what an absolutely horrible time to cry oceans.  Tea and oceans are the weirdest of commotions.  My Moon, what is wrong?"  Harry looked up at Zayn and could only cry, his green eyes like emeralds cascading down waterfalls.  Zayn knew, as he always did, that the Moon's suffering came from a place of incandescent love, a love so pure and grand that one day it would tear him apart.

            "Oh Harry!  Let me kneel before you and tell you the story of how tea solved the problem of everything."  With gentle hands and a soft heart, Zayn pushed Harry's hair behind his ears and kneeled in front of him, asking for forgiveness for a crime the universe could only commit.

            "Louis told me, Harry, that tea was the answer to everything.  And when everything came I served him tea and it was of no use, no use at all.  And Louis laughed and laughed until he told me that   the answer to everything was nothing, for nothing can be the answer to everything.  Tea was a distraction, for nobody can resist a cup of tea.  Tea heals the soul and sparks every single emotion in the human vocabulary and answers nothing.  Questions are everything but answers are boring.  Tea is everything."

            Harry sat still, so very still, his curls swaying softly behind him.  He wanted to scream, to grab Zayn by the shoulders and shake him awake, make him see that tea wasn't everything: Louis was.  Louis was always going to be everything.  How dare he say tea was everything when Louis was the Sun and Harry was the Moon? They were infinite.

            "Thank you, my dearest star.  Come here and let me kiss you in thanks."  Zayn stood up and let Harry kiss his cheek, bowing slightly as he moved to sit in front of Niall, a wink of the eye their preferred language.  Harry stood up with a blur of motion and said: "Goodbye, my dearest of loves.  Tea solves everything but tea is madness.  Madness is only for the wicked and I am so very tired.  Please, excuse my disrespect."   

            And with that Harry the Moon was gone, with his long gown and longer hair.  His hair shone gloriously as it was tangled with flowers and star dust, the curls swaying softly in the universal breeze.  Niall and Zayn could only watch in amazement, their love for the Moon indescribable and his sadness maddening.   After the Moon had left, Zayn and Niall were alone.

            "Come over here," Zayn spoke with a laugh, watching as the blond figure smiled and walked over to his side.  Before sitting down, Niall placed a soft kiss on Zayn's lips, the smallest of gestures for such a grand love.  Niall winked and sat down, linking his hands with Zayn's.

            "You think they'll be alright?"

            Zayn sighed, a breath so marvelous escaping his lips.  "Fate loves them, Niall.  There is no greater power than the love the Moon has for the Sun.  You'll see, my love.  Soon they will be together, for the Sun needs the Moon and the Moon needs the Sun.  Their heavenly paths will cross but with dire consequences.  Don't worry.  Our love is eternal, too."

            Niall looked up at Zayn and laughed like his whole life depended on it, like he was throwing up hearts and rainbows until Zayn kissed his mouth closed, soft and hard and dazzlingly exquisite, two heavenly bodies being sewed together as one.

 

☻☺☻

 

            It was neither night nor morning as it usually was in the universe and Louis was radiant, the golden rings around his hair and the star dust on his skin making him look absolutely magical.  His long hair matched his long gown, and the blue in his eyes reflected the multitude of oceans staring back at him.  In the simplest of terms, he was majestic.

            Majestic enough to walk through the tea room when nobody was there, close enough to tea time that he could be spotted at any second but not so close that he would ever be caught.  As he walked into the tea room, it almost took his breath away: it was exactly as he had last left it.

            The shimmering silver walls were as stunning as ever, and the diamond tables and chairs with their emerald china were almost too much for the eye.  The cloudy floor was a magical pink, and Louis could only laugh in happiness at everything that still was, for there were many things that just weren't.

            With a sigh of love Louis sat down, diamonds glittering underneath his heavenly body.  Before he could even move Zayn stepped into the room, movements slow and cautious, heart heavy with such a sight.

            "You're back."  Zayn's voice was void of emotion, tone simple and much too plain for such a being. 

            "That I am, Zayn," Louis replied, voice as calm as could be.  He had known Zayn had been there, for Zayn was a part of his heart strings, and his heart strings had been playing the saddest of songs.  He turned around to face Zayn, his face full of love.  Zayn was as cold as ice.

            "He misses you."

            Louis nodded softly, clasping his hands together.  "If we focus on the negatives we will turn into absolutely horrible black holes, Zayn.  Our light is our happiness.  You are beautiful because you are happy and I am beautiful because I am in love.  Come here and give your favourite star a hug."  Louis opened his arms and smiled, motioning for Zayn to sit next to him.  Zayn barely cracked a smile as he walked over to Louis, hugging him and kissing him on the mouth in greeting.

            "Hold my hand, please?"  Zayn reluctantly held Louis' hand in his, playing with Louis' gold rings on each finger.  His favourite was the one with a Sun and Moon intertwined together, the silver and gold  figures becoming one.

            "Did you tell him about the tea story?"  Zayn nodded slowly, setting his gaze on Louis' hands.

            "He was very mad.  He left in a shower of disrespect and did not join us for tea.  Niall and I had a lovely time, though.  Niall is very lovely."  At that Zayn couldn't help but beam, his smile the view into his soul.  Louis laughed, happiness overflowing in every inch of his heart.

            "Oh but of course!  You and Niall are as infinite as us but poor Harry.  I imagined he would become very mad at that story.  He doesn't think tea is everything.  I'm everything.  We're everything.  Oh, how my soul aches for my soul mate.  He must be showered in flowers everywhere he goes."

            Zayn smiled up at Louis, eyes bright pools of roses in Sunlight.  "So you have not forgotten us?"

            "Do not be foolish.  I cannot forget the place that is home.  You are home.  Harry is home.  I am but a star without Harry.  With him, we are the saviours to billions of human people.  I am not the Sun.  Harry is the Moon, and I am the Sun.  We must never be broken."

            Zayn looked down at his favourite ring and whispered, "You were never broken to begin with."

           

☺☻☺

 

            It was far too early for tea but Harry was happy, every inch of his hair glowing with star dust, every inch of his skin reflecting the multitudes of peace and love that were radiating through him.  The Sun was nowhere to be found but Harry knew that love was a winding road and not a straight path through the woods.  Someday he would come, but he had not come yet.

            "Why, you look absolutely delightful, Harry!" Zayn exclaimed as he saw Harry, kissing his cheek in hello. 

            "You are too kind," Harry replied, smiling so wide two craters appeared next to his mouth.  He twirled in happiness and Niall came in to join them, eyes wicked in mystery.

            "Look at how happy you are, Harry!  I could sit and just stare at your beauty for the rest of time."  Niall also kissed Harry on the other cheek, bowing low in the presence of such stunning harmony.  After time had passed in its strange fashion, and Zayn and Niall had stared long enough, they decided to let Harry bask alone in all his gloriousness.  When Harry was finally alone, he began to hum the song Louis had taught him, a song that would keep Louis close when he was far away.

            As the twinkling of the stars all around him intensified, Harry began to walk towards the tea room, looking at himself in the reflection of one of Saturn's rings to make sure he was as splendid as he was told.

            "My dearest Moon."

            The words cut through Harry like shards of glass tearing his skin apart, embedding themselves into him like words unsaid.  The tears began at once, diamonds and rubies falling from his eyes, his body in disbelief at the voice in his head.  It couldn't be.  Not now.  Not ever.

            "Come to me."  Louis' voice was almost too much, its soft tenor like honey mixed with star dust and chocolate, calling to Harry's whole being with its quiet power.  Harry turned around, facing the star to who he had given himself completely to, Louis more beautiful than Harry had even remembered.  Louis was crying too, showers of star dust raining down on the universe below them.

            Without a second thought Harry ran to Louis' arms and hugged him, kissing every inch of his face and never letting go, the union of two heavenly bodies into one witnessed before them.  There was love and there was passion and there was Infinity and there was Destiny but Louis and Harry didn't care: all they needed was each other, to hold each other, to know that there was nobody else in the universe that could make them feel like they were whole, that their hearts couldn't beat if they weren't together as one.

            Back on human earth, the world stayed still at the beauty of the solar eclipse, something so rare and stunning that even time faltered in its journey.

            And maybe it was something as simple as a moment, a love, a dream, a laugh, a kiss, or a cry, but there would never be a greater love than that of the Sun & the Moon, for there would never be a Moon as lovely as he, or a Sun as radiant as thee.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @loulouchanel and on twitter @lou_lou_chanel ♥♥♥
> 
> Just remember: there's an entire universe inside of us


End file.
